


The bunker is a playground

by pseudosmodingium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dorothy's motorbike, Established Relationship, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosmodingium/pseuds/pseudosmodingium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Men of Letters bunker is huge, which means there are a lot of possible places for Dean and Cas to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bunker is a playground

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some smutty smut for you...  
> (What am I doing with my life?)

Dean had the urge to make their sex life more adventurous. Doing it in his bedroom all the time wasn’t enough – he wanted more. Years of suppressed feelings might be the reason for his insatiable hunger, but Cas didn’t mind anyway. The angel rather encouraged Dean to try out new things. Luckily, they had a whole huge bunker with lots of still unexplored places to support the hunter’s fantasies.  
As it turned out, the Men of Letters bunker wasn’t big enough for Dean, his angel boyfriend AND Dean’s brother. One time, poor Sammy walked in on them as Cas was lying on his clothed back on one of the tables in the library, his bare ass reaching over the edge and Dean pounding into him with rapid speed. The sight of this might have scarred him for life. That incident caused Dean and Cas to make sure to have Sam out of the bunker before getting down to it.

*

Cas was holding Dean up with his angelic strength like he weighed nothing. The hunter had his legs looped around his lover’s waist, while the latter was fucking into him, every thrust pushing his back against the bookcase. They had decided to give the library another try and, so far, it was totally worth it.  
The feeling of Cas picking him up and trapping him between the Greek mythology section and the tanned body was so hot, the anticipation had almost killed him. When Cas finally filled him up and started moving, Dean couldn’t help himself but to begin a litany of loud moans and exclamations of Cas’s name.  
As Castiel’s thrusts became harder and faster, Dean removed his hands from the angel’s sweaty back and grabbed the shelf above his head to stabilize himself and be able to jolt back, meeting Cas halfway while he rammed against his prostate.  
Books tipped over under the harsh vibration the two caused to the wooden case. Both came simultaneously and with Cas’s last, releasing push the statuette of a mythological figure fell off the shelf and shattered into pieces on the floor. Neither of them noticed. They were covered in sweat and cum, panting heavily against each other’s shoulders, Dean still clinging onto his angel.

*

The bunker’s garage was new territory. Sure, they’d done it in the Impala before, but not around the other motor vehicles the Men of Letters had so neatly stored. Dean was walking through the range of classic automobiles, trying to decide on which one he wanted to hear the angel beg for more in. The thought alone of fucking Cas in one of those treasures was arousing as hell.  
‘Dean?’ he heard the angel say. Cas was standing next to a motorbike – Dorothy’s to be exact. The one he had sworn to take care of while she was away in Oz. Dean considered Cas’s suggestion for a second. If Dorothy ever came back, there was no need for her to know.  
‘What about a ride on the ride?’ he proposed and smirked back at his boyfriend.  
‘Deal!’ Cas answered with a wink.  
It was not easy to keep their balance on the narrow seat, but somehow they managed to make it work. Dean had his arms behind his back holding onto the handlebar, Cas steadied himself by grabbing the rear end of the vehicle. The angel had already developed a rhythm of pushing himself up with his feet on the pegs and lowering himself on Dean’s cock again. Dean watched the movements with hungry eyes, pressing his ass further into the seat every time Cas went up and thrusting upwards as he pushed back down.  
‘Come on, Cas, faster! Ride my cock like you mean it,’ Dean commanded and began to roll his hips at a higher pace. Cas did as he was told until their current position was not sufficient anymore and let himself fall forward, towards Dean’s chest, biting his lover’s nipple and causing him to scream. Cas now held onto the sides of the bike and Dean moved his hands down to his ass, lifting it up in synchronicity with Castiel’s movements and then forcefully pushing it down on his needy hardness again. After repeating the same a few more times, Dean came hard inside Cas, moving through his orgasm. Castiel was dragged over the edge soon after, plastering both their bellies with his release.  
‘Oh god, we need to do that again sometime,’ Cas panted against Dean’s chest.  
‘Yeah, but on another bike. I don’t want this to become a boring routine,’ Dean answered and smiled. ‘Sure,’ Cas replied and kissed him lazily.

* 

Next on Dean’s bucket list was the dungeon. Others had already mistaken it as something sex-related when the Winchesters mentioned their ‘dungeon’, so why not use it as that?  
Dean prepared the room by pushing the desk into the middle of the devil’s trap. Then he went to get Cas. He shoved the angel towards the desk and they started exchanging filthy kisses. Castiel had left his trench coat and jacket upstairs, which in his case meant that he was practically naked, but not naked enough. Dean ran his fingers up and down the striped tie, stretching it with the other hand.  
‘Are those movements of yours supposed to tease me?’ Cas asked.  
‘Well, depends on how you interpret them,’ Dean replied.  
‘I would certainly prefer your fingers moving like this somewhere else,’ the angel stated.  
‘Is that so? Then show me,’ Dean said.  
Cas grabbed the hunter’s ass and pulled him against his crotch, rubbing his developing erection through layers of clothing against Dean’s.  
Soon, they had gotten rid of all interfering fabric and Dean took Cas’s beautifully hard dick in his hand, now resuming what he had done to the tie before. Cas let out a satisfied hum when Dean placed wet kisses all over his neck. Then the kissing stopped and Cas noticed that Dean had gone down to his knees, looking up into his angel’s eyes, before enclosing Castiel’s swollen head with his lips.  
‘Dean,’ Cas moaned as he began to suck at him and play with his balls.  
After a while Cas suddenly missed the warm wetness of Dean’s mouth but one hand was still working him and as he looked back down, he saw that Dean was sucking at two of his fingers, just like he had done with his dick seconds before. Cas knew what he was up to and closed his eyes again, savoring every single one of Dean’s touches. Wet fingers sneaked up behind his balls, teasing his hole and then one slid inside. Dean moved slowly in and out, until he found what he was looking for – Castiel’s moan made it obvious – and then he put a second finger inside.  
‘I hope you are planning on fucking me properly over the desk, not just fingering me,’ Cas remarked after some time and Dean removed his fingers, stood up and turned the angel around.  
‘I was only waiting for you to say it,’ Dean said and bent Castiel over. He moved his hand up and down his own, neglected cock, slicking it with precum and spit and brought himself in the right position to push into his lover.  
‘Cas,’ he groaned, ‘you feel so good.’ Then he started moving. ‘So good,’ he repeated a few more times accompanying each thrust. Castiel began to chant curses in what seemed to be every language known to mankind and beyond. With the right ingredients by their side the angel could have unintentionally summoned an entire army of demons – Dean was certain of that. He thought that no-one could possibly ever be more turned on like he was right now.  
As he felt his orgasm approaching, he reached forward, taking Castiel’s dick in his hand and jacking him off. It took not long before the angel came over his fingers and the desk, the feeling of hot, wet spurts taking Dean with him to climax. Both were out of breath. Castiel’s upper body rested on the desk, Dean on his back, still inside him.  
‘I love you,’ Dean murmured behind Cas’s ear, his heart still racing.  
‘I love you too,’ the angel under him managed to reply between heavy pants.

*

Sam had chosen to go out and watch a movie on his own. The nerd wanted to see some European drama, which required subtitle reading. If Dean had wanted to read, he could have easily taken a book from their library and made himself comfortable on his bed. It was either reading or watching a movie, certainly not both.  
They really hadn’t planned anything naughty while they were home alone. It just happened somehow.  
Dean was sitting in the war room, his legs resting on the illuminated table, the computer on his lap and browsing local newspaper sites for possible cases. Cas was reading a lore book on the opposite side of the table. Dean soon got bored, put his laptop away and went around to Cas, placing his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. ‘What are you reading?’ he asked.  
‘Something about Norse mythology. Did you know they believed that Loki was impregnated while being disguised as a mare?’  
‘Didn’t Gabriel go by ‘Loki’?’ Dean wondered.  
‘Which would make the story credible,’ Cas said and both laughed.  
Castiel closed the book and raised himself from the chair. ‘I sense you need company,’ he said.  
‘Yeah, well, I don’t know. I’m kinda bored,’ Dean replied.  
‘Netflix?’ Cas suggested.  
‘Not in the mood for watching anything.’  
‘Eat something?’  
‘Not hungry.’  
‘I’ve heard that people tend to eat when they are bored, even though they aren’t necessarily in need for food,’ Cas remarked.  
‘But I don’t want anything,’ Dean said and rolled his eyes. He let his forehead fall onto the angel’s shoulder. Cas responded by putting his arms around him. Dean hugged him back and then they just stood there for a while, holding each other.  
Cas began to rub his hand up and down Dean’s back and Dean moved his lips to Castiel’s face and soon they were slowly making out.  
Cas started it by gently pushing Dean’s plaid shirt over his shoulders. Then the hunter made sure to get Cas out of his suit jacket – the coat had already been placed over the backrest of the chair earlier. Gradually, the shirt, tie and Dean’s t-shirt let the pile of clothing on the floor grow. Their pants and underwear made the heap of disregarded garments complete and Cas gently laid Dean down on the glass surface of the table, which had a surprisingly comfortable temperature due to the built-in lamps.  
Cas kissed his way down to Dean’s chest, licking both nipples, then went down further, until his lips caressed his boyfriend’s hipbones, his hands massaging Dean’s inner thighs. Finally, he took Dean into his hand, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. Dean gasped and his breathing sped up when Cas started licking his way further down to Dean’s hole. Dean felt the tip of Castiel’s tongue pushing in. He grabbed a fistful of dark hair and moved his hips further up to grant Cas better access. He wanted more, so much more, needed him, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was ‘Cas’ and the angel didn’t need to hear more to understand. He swung Dean’s legs over his shoulders and kissed him on his mouth, their tongues colliding, allowing Dean to taste himself. Cas entered carefully, not wanting to hurt Dean, but he saw that his love was alright and enjoyed their closeness.  
Dean opened his eyes and watched Cas moving above him. The glow of the table let Cas appear to have a halo, covering both of them in warm and holy light. How was it even possible for Dean to love someone like he loved Cas? His lips didn’t form words but Cas could read his face and tried to tell him the same with his movements. Dean pulled Cas closer to him by the back of his neck. Castiel brought one hand between them and began to stroke Dean, his own hips picking up erratic speed. The motions of his hand became sloppy when he reached his orgasm, but Dean placed his own hand over Castiel’s and guided him until he came too.  
Cas lay on top of him and Dean didn’t mind the weight of his body. He was happy to have his angel so close.  
‘I love you, I love you,’ he said, while combing his fingers through Cas’s hair. The angel lifted his head to meet Dean’s eyes. ‘I love you,’ he said once more.  
‘And I love you,’ Cas answered and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me, how did I do?


End file.
